


番外2之爱哭鬼（Ming & Kit，车）

by corgi26



Category: two moons series
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 13:04:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corgi26/pseuds/corgi26





	番外2之爱哭鬼（Ming & Kit，车）

幽暗卧室，床头灯映出一室情迷，床上是两具交缠的身体。  
Ming将Kit的双手用力压进头顶的床单，身下毫不留情地大力进出。眼看着那人用牙咬紧嘴唇试图阻挡脱口而出的呻吟，Ming皱了下眉头，随即伏身含住他嫣红的唇瓣，用舌尖顶开那颤抖的牙关。高昂的呻吟倾泻而出，柔肠百转，欲罢不能。  
满意地欣赏着身下人因自己而起的意乱情迷，Ming将唇舌移向雪白的颈侧，股间进出的粗大更是一刻不停，发了狠地一下下直捣黄龙。全身泛红的人不住摇头，却无法摆脱这过于强烈的快感，情欲激出的泪水顺着眼角流下，隐没在床单之中。  
这是一场颇具惩罚意味的欢爱。

今天是和Ming表姐May初次见面的日子。May作为家族派出的先头部队，是来探探这位准弟媳的底的。要说Ming的家里，虽说不是死板的人，但对于对方是男孩子这个事，也不是一下就能接受。不过，眼见着曾经隔三差五换女友、对学习不甚上心的花心少爷竟然收了心，还开始心系学业，一门心思要考上兰实大学工程学院，这反对的心思渐渐就淡了，不过考察还是必须的。  
Kit从来不是唯唯诺诺的人，而May更是个性爽朗的女中豪杰，一番交流下来，两人越聊越投机，话题不知怎么就聊到了Ming小时候的事上来。  
“我们家Ming小时候，抽条前可没现在这么皮实。那时候他又瘦又矮，经常被人欺负，然后就哭哭啼啼来找我给他报仇，所以小时候我都叫他‘爱哭鬼’。”May喝了口水，“不过Kit你放心，他现在绝不是怂包！”  
似是想起了些往事，Kit脸上酒窝浮现，止不住的笑意让一旁本就羞囧不已的Ming看了个一清二楚。Kit微微转头对上Ming的眼神，顿时就有了不祥的预感。果然，在两人回到寝室后，没等Kit反应过来，他就被Ming压上床开始了又爱又痛的惩罚。

再次醒来时，Kit发现自己趴在床上，而那人正光溜溜地覆在自己的背上，压得动弹不得。有心用手撑起身体，手却被那人按着，十指交缠，极尽缠绵。脑子有些蒙，Kit努力想要移动位置，就感觉身上那人随着他的动作慢慢转醒，而那根邪物，竟然还在自己体内没有拔出来！Ming笑着感受身下人的挣扎，把脸埋进Kit脖间，鼻息温热扫过他敏感不已的皮肤，引起身下一阵震颤。酥麻从脖子扩散，Kit的全身再次燥热起来。  
“既然醒了，咱们就继续吧！”性感沙哑的声音刚落，两只手就挤进了Kit和床单之间将他抱了个满怀，这是他最爱的姿势。  
“Kit，我又硬了。”Ming的鼻子轻轻蹭了蹭Kit的耳朵，“你要负责噢。”  
在Kit反应过来之前，Ming伸腿勾住他的大腿摩擦起来，连续挺动的腰身将湿热中的凶器送得更深，引出Kit的急速喘息。  
“你，拔出去！”一贯清亮的声音此刻带着沙哑的哭意，让Ming更加激动。而含著自己的甬道随着Kit的动作狠狠收缩，让Ming满足地长吸口气，更加卖力地冲刺起来。Kit被Ming连续几下撞得牙关颤抖，赶紧咬紧嘴唇，却还是溢出了破碎的呻吟。  
我连自己什么时候昏过去的都不知道！  
为什么这个混蛋体力和技巧都这么好！  
这家伙拼命练泰拳，就是为了对付我嘛！  
无力反抗的Kit任凭Ming的手指从下往上，在他胸前绕着乳晕画着圈。像溺水般发出一声呜咽，占据体内的凶器顿时又涨大一圈。Ming似是难耐地加速了挺动，两人紧密相连的地方仿佛被撑到了极致。最初的酸胀变得又麻又痒，惹出了愈待填满的渴求。  
“Ming...Ming...”Kit忍不住抽泣出声，唇舌搜索着Ming想要些抚慰。Ming温柔地吻了上去，身下的动作越发急切。情欲氤氲的热气蒸发了汗水，在极致的快乐中，Kit终于舒服又委屈地哭了出来。  
咬上Kit的脖子，Ming死死按着他连续抽插了好几下，才转移阵地再次舔弄起Kit的耳垂。眼泪婆娑中，Kit不甚清明地听见Ming在耳边的低语：“现在，谁才是爱哭鬼？”


End file.
